Festival of Eggs - 2016
The "Seventh Annual Festival of Eggs", which began on March 27th, 2016, lasted for 3 days, in which users could collect up to 60 egg sprites. If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs would be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate in any of the previous Festival of Eggs events, they got the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event in 2016. A lot of the newer users were confused by the badge's description, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge it would read "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". The reason for this description is because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events, and the description of the image remained the same as a result. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011; read more here. Contributors *Coding - TJ09 *Organizer - Shajana *Border - Infinis, Shajana *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The border was made by Infinis and Shajana. Eggs There were 60 eggs in total. As They Appear in Baskets FoE 2016 1.gif FoE 2016 2.png FoE 2016 3.png FoE 2016 4.gif FoE 2016 5.gif FoE 2016 6.gif FoE 2016 7.gif FoE 2016 8.png FoE 2016 9.gif FoE 2016 10.gif FoE 2016 11.gif FoE 2016 12.png FoE 2016 13.gif FoE 2016 14.png FoE 2016 15.png FoE 2016 16.png FoE 2016 17.gif FoE 2016 18.png FoE 2016 19.png FoE 2016 20.gif FoE 2016 21.png FoE 2016 22.png FoE 2016 23.png FoE 2016 24.png FoE 2016 25.png FoE 2016 26.png FoE 2016 27.gif FoE 2016 28.png FoE 2016 29.png FoE 2016 30.png FoE 2016 31.gif FoE 2016 32.gif FoE 2016 33.gif FoE 2016 34.png FoE 2016 35.gif FoE 2016 36.gif FoE 2016 37.gif FoE 2016 38.png FoE 2016 39.png FoE 2016 40.gif FoE 2016 41.gif FoE 2016 42.png FoE 2016 43.gif FoE 2016 44.gif FoE 2016 45.gif FoE 2016 46.png FoE 2016 47.png FoE 2016 48.gif FoE 2016 49.gif FoE 2016 50.png FoE 2016 51.gif FoE 2016 52.png FoE 2016 53.gif FoE 2016 54.png FoE 2016 55.png FoE 2016 56.png FoE 2016 57.png FoE 2016 58.png FoE 2016 59.png FoE 2016 60.gif Sprites and Sprite Artists Trivia *Aangs-sister's eggs referenced SMT\Persona, Pokemon (Togepi) and One Punch Man respectively.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162006 https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162467 *Adrak explained that their eggs were referenced to the game Fire Emblem Fates.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163008 *Ananokimi explained that their egg was a "Jackalope".https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163561 *Birdzgoboom gave the following explanation for their eggs: 20110326150022&path-prefix sengokubasara Sanada Yukimura]. Yukimura's egg has his Spears of Conquest and his Rokumonsen necklace, as well as the flame pattern of his pants on the egg.|Birdzgoboom|(Forum Post)}} *Bluesonic1 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Corteo explained that their egg was referencing coffee and espresso shots.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162984 *Dianacat777's egg did not reference anything in particular.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9161600 *Fiona BlueFire gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Joliver1998 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Lythiaren gave the following explanation for their eggs: *NiramiTheRaven196 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Odeen gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Phioxse explained that their eggs were a hatching egg and the 7 human souls from Undertale.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9163106 *Shajana gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Sif gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Thuban's egg was a reference to Spike from My Little Pony.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=173960&view=findpost&p=9162295 They also gave the following explanation for the eggs of RandomMarie and Tony: *Tsukoyami gave the following explanation for their eggs: *TheCompleteAnimorph gave the following explanation for their eggs: *VixenDra gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Yamashta gave the following explanation for their eggs: References Category:Holiday Category:Easter Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Festival of Eggs - 2016 Category:TJ09 Category:Shajana Category:Infinis Category:Aangs-sister Category:Adrak Category:AnanoKimi Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Bluesonic1 Category:Corteo Category:Dianacat777 Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Joliver1998 Category:JOTB Category:Lythiaren Category:NiramiTheRaven196 Category:Odeen Category:Phioxse Category:PieMaster Category:Sif Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:RandomMarie Category:Toby Category:Thuban Category:Tsukoyami Category:VixenDra Category:XDragonia Category:Yamashta